Dare Devil
by dinosandcake
Summary: " Is miss 'I can do anything' refusing a bet?" At this point , Rachel, tired of her two best friends pestering her over the dare finally came up with a decision to prove Santana and Kurt wrong. " You know what , I will do it. I am going to take Finn Hudson's virginity." Suddenly, this slumber party got a lot more interesting. Finchel, with some mentions of Fuinn.


******Authors note* Hey guys, This is my first fic ever. I'm fairly new to fan fiction and I always find myself reading it and wanting to make some but I never have time do actually do it. Now that I've started my winter break I'm gonna do it and see how it turns out. All constructive criticism is welcome! I saw a post on tumblr about this prompt of Rachel trying to seduce Finn and I wanted to see if I could live up to it. So please comment and tell me what you think and give me some of your opinions!I will continue it based on how well it is perceived .Copyright Disclaim: And I do not own Glee. If I did everyone would still be together and Brody would be dead. Btw point of view changes throughout the story. The POV right now is the narration(me) and Rachel's conscience.**

**Chapter 1: The Dare**

* * *

"You **can't** be serious Santana."

It was one of Rachel Berry's annually slumber parties, whom by the way, Rachel Berry, the star of the school theatre group and glee club ,one of the most popular girls in Mckinley was rejecting a dare.

Rachel Barbara Berry of Lima , Ohio, what can I say about the chick? Awesome body, her nose is kinda on the bigger side,but its beautiful and makes her, well Rachel. You see Rachel is popular,selfish,ambitious, and quite the singer. Shes the star of her glee club and has been in all the school musicals. Her best friends are Kurt Hummel, gay future fashion designer and Santana Lopez, the co-captain of the Cheerios. You might be asking yourself, "How tf did these two become friends?" Well Kurt and Rachel met freshman year after they joined glee club was kind of a bad start considering the two were always arguing and having sing-offs , but then they bonded over their love for Broadway.

On the other hand Santana was always a straight up bitch. She bullied everyone and was once friends with Quinn Fabray aka the Ice Queen.

Two years ago, after someone spilled the beans on her sexuality , her 'friends' abandoned her, Quinn even stopped speaking to her after the whole thing. She had no one, other than her girlfriend Britany. Rachel and Kurt found her laying in the girls bathroom on the floor, drunk, inebriated, and passed the fuck out. They cleaned her up, and gave her some words or advice and , this blossomed into friendship and Ever since then they've become best friends, which by the way leads us to where we are now, in Rachel's basement , playing truth or dare with Kurt, Santana, and Britany.

"Aww is little miss " I can do everything " rejecting a little dare? Chica, I could do this in my sleep" Santana teased her.

Again Santana pegged her on with the dare,

Rachel was in shock at the nerve of her bestfriend. "SANTANA! What the hell? I knew that making you fill Noahs locker with ketchup covered tampons was a bit over the top, but this is just too much."

" That was horrible. You know the history between me and your cousin. That day right when he opened his locker, he stared right at me. I have to admit it was pretty funny and that if we didn't have such a weird bromance it would have been worse. But what I'm giving you Rachel , is just child's play. It's not like it's gonna be hard, I mean the dude may be a giant oaf but he's not that bad of a sight for the eyes and plus I've seen him checking out your ass for more than once on a daily basis. Win-win there. I mean at least we didn't give you Blaine or Hummel boy over there would kill us. "

In an instant Kurt butted in the conversation removing one his cucumbers from his eye,

"I CAN hear you guys you know ,and just for the record Blaine is off-limits and I think we established that if Rachel were to do this bet with me or Blaine she'd fail miserably considering what happened at last year's party here. Plus, Britany already made me sure I'm gay after that one date sophomore year .

"Hey , it wasn't that bad, it was kind of like dating a baby." Britany remarked in a small voice as she brushed her fat cat(no not that type of cat), Lord Tubbington.

Britney and Kurt went out sophomore year while Kurt, was , well 'experimenting'.Well that's his story , in reality, he was actually trying to prove to his father his masculinity. Lets just say, Burt, Kurt's father found the two making out , more like attempting as Kurt held a pillow up to Britany's face, hiding from her lips.

Kurt shook his head, picked up an issue of Seventeen, skimming through it, still nagging on about the dare " Anyways, I'm not gonna lie Hudson is hot Rachel, why not try? Plus ever since Brody you've been, well closed off. We just want you to have fun and why not have fun doing this? If you don't I will. "

Rachel still looked uneasy about the whole thing. Brody douchebag Weston was an asshole who played her ass more than Call Of Duty history is well, to keep it short, common. He came on to her , wooed her with his charms and fantastic voice and then used her for sex sophomore year to throw her off track since he was on the opposing school's glee club, Vocal Adrenaline. Ever since sophomore year she hasn't dated anyone really, other than Jesse St. James,but that was just for some fun if you know what I mean. Shes had a couple one-night stands believe it or not, but shes never had anything that actually meant something to her. The one time she did think she had something it all turned out to be a joke.

Ever since then she's changed, after having her heart torn.

Moving on to the giant oaf in the room, yeah Finn Hudson is hot, super hot in her opinion, but they just wouldn't mesh. Despite having those beautiful cinnamon eyes that stare at her actually want and become hers may not sound bad, she can't help but feel bad about the situation. Plus on top of that he's super arrogant and thinks everyone would just drop to their knees to worship the ground he walks on just because he's a stud and jock. Who thinks like that? Its ridiculous And barbaric! The high school quarterback, with the theatre diva? Hmmm. No. Not in Rachel's mind. Especially not for one of Santana's stupid dares. I mean lets be honest, Finn wouldn't fall for her, I mean yeah he'd flirt with her and what not, but his ex is the blond and blue-eyed Quinn Fabray,the chastity queen, homecoming queen, how could she top that? To some extent, yes its accurate that she is popular and COULD do it, but this just seems like way too much.

"HE IS SOOOO NOT GAY! An idiot maybe, gay no." "Are you sure about it ,cause sophomore year the oaf rejected a date with me. WITH ME. I mean I have it all, whats not to like." Kurt rolled his eyes."Maybe he knew you were gay before anyone else did. I can prove it to you hes not gay, but that might end with a punch and I'm definitely not risking that."

After snapping out of listening to her conscience sputtering with words , Rachel comes back to realize Santana and Kurt are arguing over Finns sexuality.

"Whoa Calmas tus tetas over there porcelain. This is Rachel's dare, too bad she's too much of a pussy to do it." Santana remarked snidely.

Kurt, laughing along with Britany, who was teaching Lord Tubbington how to paint his nails were rolling on the bed to spill over popcorn all over the floor, agreed.

"Hahaha true, especially considering how easy it would be considering his ex is Quinn Never-gonna-put-out Fabray. I mean c'mon Rach this is just too easy. All you have to do is take off that damned purity ring from his fingers just by doing that one thing. The Giant is always talking about having girls all over them and then kicks them to the curb. Lets see if he likes the way it feels."

At this point , Rachel, tired of her two best friends pestering her over the dare finally came up with a decision to prove Santana and Kurt wrong. She stood up with her fists clenched, watching her friends freeze.

" You know what , I will do it. I am going to take Finn Hudson's virginity."

Suddenly, this slumber party got a lot more interesting.


End file.
